The Scam
by Stardust854
Summary: Kaiba hires a new secretary named Emerie, who's on the brink of poverty and struggling to take care of her younger sister Amber. A new company is starting to rise to power and Kaiba is desperate to keep them at bay, even if it means having to blackmail and date one of his employees. Rated T and obvious Kaibaxoc.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll update every other week. (limited internet) If you haven't read the summery, Kaiba hires a struggling musician as a secretary. His newest rival's stocks have suddenly climbed and he's finally figured out why. He blackmails the secretary, if she doesn't help him, he'll fire her. **

**-Emerie-**

I checked the mail. I had been for almost a week now. My acceptance letter should be coming soon. I'd applied at Kaiba

Corp as a secratary. Not the best job, but it'd get me by. I walked back into my shabby apartment building. My little sister Amber was still sleeping, curled up on the bed I'd given up for her. Her long black hair falling over her shoulders. We were similar in features, ice blue eyes and wavy, waist length raven colored hair. The only difference were the streaks I'd dyed into mine, one purple one blue resting on one side of my head side by side. In the few months I'd been living here, I'd already been marked as a rebel. It made scence, with my nose peircing and single tattoo of a bird on my shoulder. If it wasn't for the locker rooms, that one would still be a secret. I fixed the strap on my light green tank top and made a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch. The t.v was a used one I'd bought at the thrift store, but it worked. The news came on, talking about Gold Industries. It was a new gaming company, a sucky one at that. Seto Kaiba, who would hopefully be my new boss was throwing a hissy fit now that Gold's stocks had risen 23%.

Amber came out of her room, rubbing one eye. "Emmy, did your letter come?" she asked.

"Not yet bug, but it should soon." She sat down beside me.

"Seto Kaiba is kinda cute." I chuckled at her, Amber had always been the boy obsessed one. I was more of a Miss Independent, if you put it in Kelly Clarkson's words. But I had to admit, he was attractive, it was the eyes. Alluring yet cold.

"Yeah I guess so." She got up and grabbed my propped up guitar. It had been a gift from my mom before she'd died. Amber loved it when I sang to her. I was a bit of a musician, writing up songs that would probably never have the usual 15 minutes of fame.

_I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word who sits at the curb and waits for the world but i'm about to break out about to break out I'm like a crook tonight_

I paused as the mail truck came around. I was still used to Fridays being mail free. I sat up and ran down the three flights of stairs to get to the mailbox.

"Hey you!" Mrs. Guntrail yelled. "Just because you're poor doesn't mean you get to slack off on the leaves!" Don't I have the loveliest of neighbors? I ignored her and yanked out all the mail. Bill. . .bill. . .add . . .letter? I ripped it open. The typed words blurred, all I saw was the big gray Accepted behind them. I officaily had a job, starting early tomorrow morning. It didn't matter I was working for the biggest asshole in New Domino, had a paying job. That was more than my dad had done that's for certain. I rushed upstairs, a depressed look on my face. I'd hidden the letter under my shirt. Amber ran to my side, eager to comfort. Before she reached me, I pulled the letter out and started jumping up and down like I was a child. Amber screamed with me. It didn't matter that the people living below us were hitting the floor with their broom in an effort to shut us up, we were too happy for anything to ruin this.

**-Kaiba-**

I don't know why I hired her, she did have the proper schooling for something as simple as being a secretary. Maybe it was the fact she had a younger sister to feed, I always had a soft spot for people like that. Or it was simply that I needed one badly and she was the only one who applied that wasn't covered in piercings. The nose one would have to go. I couldn't do much about her hair, the streaks were bad for buisness, but she clearly stated in her application that she refused to redye her hair in a more suitable matter, I guess I could deal with it. Gold Industries stocks kept increasing, they were nearing Kaiba Corp's! What was bugging me was that I didn't know why, Usually it was from changing the product to make it better, but they didn't do that. Their products would short out, easily blow a fuse, or just plain not work. I kept researching the owner, Richard Collins. He reminded me of my dad, my real one. With kind eyes and brown hair spiked up with hair gel. My dad had worn his in a similar manner. I still had a scar from the car crash that killed him, a long white gash from a piece of glass. I finally stumbled upon an article about him. Ever since he had started dating a woman on the brink of poverty and let her move in with him, his sales had skyrocketed.

Consumers loved a family man. I looked down and saw a picture of the girl I'd just hired, Emerie. An idea popped in my head, a cruel yet affective one. I would have to wait to set it in action until she started tomorrow. I hated having to hurt her, but it was mandatory in order to keep my company alive. I googled her in an effort to find out more about her. She was from Montana, a small town called Rosewood. A country girl at heart. My breath hitched in my throat when I found an obituary about someone named Margaret Chase. Apparantly she was Emerie's mother and had died in a recent fire that also took the life of her sister and father. Her younger sister and herself were the only survivers. I printed out their obituarys as well as the mothers and put them in my breifcase, I'd work the kinks out of my plan when I got home later tonight.

**So what do you think? Sorry if Kaiba was a little ooc, I can never get the bitchy attitude right! Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter is when Kaiba sets his plan into action, MWA HA HA HA HA! ****_Sorry couldn't resist. Tee hee_**

**-Emerie-**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Most people would hate the rather annoying sound, but I didn't. It meant I had to get up and go to work. Today was my first day at Kaiba Corp. I brushed out my hair and braided it down the side. He never said what I could and couldn't wear, so I sported my usual graphic tee and jeans with my favorite pair of boots, they were knee high and resembled converse sneakers. On the way, I bought a coffee at Mcdonalds and called Amber to make sure she was up and put together. When I didn't she slept till noon.

Everyone stared as I entered the employee lounge and clocked in. They were decked out in blouses and suits and pencil skirts, but that wasn't my style.

"She won't last a day." A blonde haired girl whispered.

"Maybe not, but at least I don't have the IQ of a toaster." I didn't insult her because she was blonde, I insulted her because she was painting her nails at her desk.

"At least I have a chance with Seto Kaiba, that's the only reason I applied." she sneered.

I bristled. "Listen queen bee-otch, I got a job because I needed one to support me and my sister. I don't have a daddy to bail me out. So I suggest you get the hell out of my face and leave me alone." I left the stunned girl at her desk and smirked as she yelled about spilling a drop of polish on her designer skirt. Just as I was getting settled into my desk, an email from Kaiba appeared on my computer, asking me to see him in his office. I shrugged and made my way to his office.

I knocked and heard a deep "Come in." I did so, the office was large and expertly decorated.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" he asked eyeing my tee shirt.

"It's casual attire, you should get some." I sat on the edge of his desk.

"You know about Gold Industries and how they're rising to power, right?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Well I've finally figured out why, he got a struggling actress for a girlfriend, I think we both know about your struggles."

He handed me a few papers, they were obituaries for my family, he must've gotten them off the internet.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a while, if you refuse then you lose your job and your sister is sent away."

I glared at him, "You're a real Jackass, you know that right?" I asked.

"I've been told."

"One condition," He looked at me expectantly. "I get to wear what I want so long it's not offensive or innappropiate."

He looked surprised, then nodded. "Deal, stay after your shift so we can talk, call it a 'lunch date' I guess." I nodded and walked back to my desk.

-**Kaiba-**

Emerie Chase was differint than most girls that's for sure. I expected her to ask for money, but instead it was something as trivial as what she could wear to work. Uses her head, smart, pretty, and a bit of an attitude. Exactly my type, wait I have a type? I held back a groan as Kiki Asahina came into my office, without knocking. I hated Kiki, the only reason why I hired her is because her dad was head of the T.v station, if I kept him out of my hair, almost all the reporters did too.

'Kikara, I'm busy." I said. she sat on the edge of my desk. I could smell her french perfume and fresh nail polish. "Please, call me Kiki." I swatted her hand away as she tried to stroke my cheek. I heard hysterical laughing.

"Oh God, you really think he's into you?" It was Emerie. "For your information sister, I'm his girlfriend." She yelled.

Kiki sneered "Prove it." Without a word, Emerie came up and kissed me. I forced myself to not tense up and cradled her face. She tasted like a pumpkin spice latte. Kiki ran out shouting about how the deal with her father was off, but I didn't care.

"Well done." I said, panting for air and waiting for my heart to return to it's normal pace.


End file.
